Whiskey Lullabye
by shikiXichijo23
Summary: How long can Reid stay away from his one and only love before one of them snaps?


AN: This is just going to be one of the many song-fic one-shots I plan to write. Most of them will probably be just extra parts to stories I am writing or planning to write.

D/c: I do not own the Covenant or Practical Magic. Just the plot so don't sue!

_She put him out _

_Like the burning end of _

_a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

Reid remembered the night that she broke up with him. It was too hard to forget.

_FLASH BACK_

"Antonia, please! I know you're worried, but I'm alright now," he said, trying to pull her into his arms. She simply pushed him, letting her tears roll down her face. "Reid, don't." Antonia Owens started to walk away, but it wasn't long until Reid was behind her. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her neck gently. Any other time this would have worked. Antonia, however, knew that it couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

"Reid no! I don't want--"

"You don't want what?" Reid spun her around to face him. "Me? Is that it?" Antonia bit her bottom lip and turned away from those bright blue eyes that had won her heart over before. Reid grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to face him again.

"Antonia...do you not want me anymore?" Reid watched her lips tremble as she began to sob. "Antonia...baby-"

"Yes Reid!" she finally cried. "I don't want you anymore. I thought the curse would be enough to keep you away! Since it wasn't, I guess I'll have to be straightforward! I don't want you in my life! Now just go away!" Jerking herself out of his grip, Antonia walked off, leaving Reid alone in the dark.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_He spent his whole life trying_

_to forget_

Since that day, Reid had been trying to avoid her; to forget her. He was haunted by memories. There was no where to run. No place was safe for him to rest his head.

_We watched him drink_

_his pain away_

_A little at a time_

Reid had been spending more and more time at Nicky's, getting drunk and rowdy. He wasn't Using as much, though.(An effect from being in love with an Owens witch: you wanted to do everything in your power to keep her happy.) Reid found his days going by the same way. Going to school less. Drinking at Nicky's more.

_But he never could get _

_drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Reid realized that there was no point in it. He was tired of the heartache. Sick of the memories. Nicky's wasn't safe anymore. (Antonia's work schedule had changed.) His only source of alcohol would be at parties. Plus there would be girls there as well. He would have to move on quickly. His game had left him while being with Antonia. Now it was time to call it up again.

Reid had been partying hard for two straight months. No one and no drink had been able to make him forget.

_He put that bottle to_

_his head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_He finally drank away_

_her memories_

Reid got a ride home late one night. He dragged himself up to his room and went searching for the key. Unlocking the door, he fell to the ground and rolled onto his back. He felt completely and totally sick.

_Life is short, _

_but this time it_

_was bigger_

_Than the strength he had_

_to get up off his knees_

Oh no, he thought. Maybe I've finally reached the end of my rope. Or maybe the curse still works. Reid groaned in pain and clutched at his stomach.

The curse was to stop me from loving her. He groaned again and pulled a trash can over to where he was. But we're not together any more, he pondered mentally. A little voice inside of him answered.

You still love her.

_We found him with his_

_face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said_

"_I'll love her 'til I die."_

Tyler Simms knocked on his best friend's door. "Hello?" He knocked again, but this time the door opened. He peeked inside. "Reid? You here?" Cautiously, he pushed the door open and walked in. Tyler looked around for some sign of life. Finally he saw Reid lying on the ground beside his bed. Tyler chuckled slightly, knowing his best friend had been out all night. He pulled the bed sheet off Reid's bed and laid it on top of the boy. Patting the blond's back, Tyler noticed a note. He picked it up and read. His eyes widened in shock. Was Reid that serious about Antonia? What was really going on?

"Reid. Hey Reid, wake up!" He shook the seemingly sleeping boy, but there was no response. Reid lay there without movement; without breathing.

Without breathing.

Tyler rolled Reid over onto his back. Blood was still trickling out of his nose and mouth. "Reid!"

_And when we buried him_

_beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a _

_Whiskey Lullabye_

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how_

_much she blamed herself_

_For years and years _

Antonia couldn't remember the number of times she had visited him. It had become a part of her daily life. She knew that Reid was in a coma because of her. Even if Tyler hadn't approached her.

_FLASH BACK_

Tyler pulled her arm gently and led her away from the crowd of people at Nicky's. Once they were away from public view, he asked, "Why did you break up with Reid?" Antonia bit her lip. "Why? Does it matter?"

"It does." He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to her. "I found this with Reid." Antonia took the note and began to read.

Dear Antonia,

You told me the curse would only hurt me if we were together; that's not true. The truth is is that even if we are apart, I still love you. I can't get rid of it.

If I die tonight it's because I've made up my mind: I'm in love withit's because I've made up my mind: I'm in love with you. And I will keeploving you until this curse kills me. Maybe even after.

Yours always,

Reid Garwin

"What curse is he talking about, Antonia?" Tyler's eyes were hard and accusing. "He told me before that you asked him not to fall in love with you."

"Tyler, it's not what you think-"

"I don't know what to think, Antonia!" Tyler was yelling now and everyone was watching. "My best friend is unconscious, maybe even dying, and it has something to do with you!"

"TYLER!" Antonia somehow managed to out yell him. "I'm sorry, okay?! I don't know what's wrong with him! So stop trying to make me feel any more guilty than I already do!" The bar fell silent and she could feel the tears running angrily down her cheeks. Tyler saw this and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that- Reid's my best friend. He's in a coma. I just... I don't know. I guess I just wanted someone to take my anger out on. I'm sorry, alright?" Antonia nodded her head, still looking towards the ground. Tyler lifted her chin up and grinned slightly. "Antonia sniffled and involuntarily smiled back.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Now, months later, people had been talking. They talked but Antonia drugging Reid, or him attempting to commit suicide. Recently, they had been talking about her and Tyler's "friendship". Some people said that they were becoming too close. Others said that they were together a while back, which was why Antonia broke up with Reid. They said so many things; none of which were anywhere close to the truth.

_She tried to hide_

_the whiskey on her _

_breath_

Being a waitress at Nicky's gave her a discount on some of the drinks, which she took complete advantage on. Antonia had never been much of a drinker. Lately, though, it seemed to be all she could do. Kate and Sarah tried to talk her out of it, but all they got from her was a temporary stop and then she would start back up again. Antonia didn't know why, but it seemed to be the only way to get away from the drowning feeling of guilt.

_They watched her drink _

_her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get_

_drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Antonia had to quit drinking. It ended up making her completely sick and cranky. Plus, she had started having hallucinations. Anywhere she went, she was haunted by memories him and her together. She knew that they would drive her into an early grave if she kept it up.

One night, however, she decided to do something drastic. She wanted to visit Reid. Just not the unconscious one. She had a friend who knew a way of letting someone go into someone's subconscious. And that was exactly what Antonia Owens planned to do. Had she been sober, she would have thought about the consequences.

Walking into Reid's room had always been a challenge. Since she was drunk, it didn't matter. She laid beside her comatose lover and whispered the words to the spell. She felt herself leave her body and felt a connection pull her to Reid.

_She put that bottle_

_to her head _

_And pulled the trigger_

_She finally drank away _

_his memories_

_Life is short, but this_

_time it was bigger_

_than the strength she had_

_to get up off her knees_

"Reid?"

"What do you want?" his voice sounded weary. He looked pale. Antonia felt tears well up as she ran into his arms.

"You," she whispered into his ears. "I want you in my life. I need you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She let go of his neck and looked into his eyes. Reid stared at her for a second and then leaned forward to kiss her. Before their lips touched, Antonia heard it. The stupid beetle that was an omen of death for any man who dared to love an Owens woman. She cried out "No!" Reid looked at her in shock. "What is it? What's going on?"

"No! No, you can't take him away! I won't let him die!" She turned to Reid. "I won't let you die. Not by yourself." Reid nodded his head his eyes glowing with tears. "I love you Antonia Owens."

"I love you too, Reid Garwin."

_We found her with _

_her face down in _

_the pillow _

_Clinging to his picture_

_for dear life_

_We laid her next to _

_him beneath the_

_willow_

_While the angels sang_

_a Whiskey Lullabye_

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I loved writing this. I am definitely going to write more of these! Please review! Thank-eth you! shikiXichijo23


End file.
